Enter Graydon
by digigirl02
Summary: Kurt meets his long-lost half brother and gains a new enemy. Meanwhile, what would happen if two X-Men run against eachother in the school election?


Enter Graydon  
  
Author notes- This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I do not know much about X-Men, so if I make any mistakes, sorry.  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own X-Men, Stan Lee and Marvel do, I am just doing this for entertainment.  
  
Great, thought Graydon Creed as he walked up the steps into Bayville High, another home, another school. Graydon was a bright, but bitter teen, whom has been in five different homes in the past two years. Not that it mattered or anything, but Graydon was known to be a bit cold. The truth was that the reason he acted that way was because of the hurt of not knowing about his past. All he knew was this mother was a teenager when she gave birth to him, and later gave him up. As he walked up the school, little did he know all of his questions about his past would soon be answered.  
  
"Kurt, said the southern gothic, Rouge, as the two teen mutants walked to school, can I please touch you this once?" she pleaded. "No, said the blue furred German, just because you haven't studied for your test in German, doesn't mean you can cheat off of me." "Please, she pleaded again, I might also need some help to pass the gymnastic unit in gym." "No," repeated Kurt, as he shot a look at her. It has been a couple of weeks since the two have found out their relation. Rouge, being inverted, never really bonded with anyone, but at her time in the insutute, she has grown fond of the dark haired teen, to find out later that Mystique is Kurt's biological mother, and she is Mystique's adopted daughter. Kurt, just liked the idea of having another sister. The two grew close, and even fought like siblings. "Well, said Kurt, as the morning bell rang, signaling the start of another day, see you at lunch."  
  
"Class, said Kurt's homeroom teacher, Ms. Johnson, this is our newest student, Graydon Creed. Kurt looked at the new student, he seemed kind of quiet, yet someone who you wouldn't want to mess with. Also even though he couldn't quite place it, it seemed as though he held some piece about his past. Maybe, I'll invite him to sit with us, he thought. Even though Kurt was a class clown, deep down, he was really insecure, and liked to make new friends. As the morning annocements came on, he found himself thinking, Creed, his last name is Creed, wasn't that the same last name as Victor Creed, aka, Sabertooth? Nah, he thought, he doubted Sabertooth had any children, but he could ask the prof. about it after school.  
"And now said Principal Kelly, the morning announcer, We are going to start our student body elections, any one interested, please sign up in the office." Kurt smiled to himself, it seemed like something his friend Scott Summers, the unofficial leader of the X-Men, would sign up for, knowing how he likes to run things.  
"So, said Jean's sort of boyfriend, Duncan Matthews, at lunch that day, are you going to run for anything?" "Maybe for secretary," replied Jean. "Why don't you run for president?" asked Jean's friend Taryan. "Maybe," said Jean thoughtfully.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the insutute, Professor Xaiver sat thinking. "What's wrong asked Logan , as he sat down by the professor. "I got a call from Raven." "Mystique?' "Yes, she said she had another kid, name Graydon." "Who is the father?" "Victor Creed." "Sabertooth?" growls. "Yes." "So, is he a mutant?" "No, even though both his parents are mutants, he is not." "So, what are you going to do?" "Tell, Kurt and Rouge." "Are you sure?" "Yes, they got upset that I knew their relation to Mystique and didn't tell them." "So when are you going to tell them?" "After school today,"said Xaiver as he left the room. "Good luck professor," said Logan as he also left the room.  
  
All through the day, Kurt kept on thinking about Graydon, trying to figure out if Graydon really held a piece of his past. "Kurt, Rouge, said Storm, when the two teens came home that afternoon, Professor would like a word with you two." "This morning, said the professor, once the two came in, I got a call from Mystique. She told me she had another child with Sabertooth, and that the boy, Graydon, is your brother." "Cool, said Kurt, is he joining us?" "No, even though Mystique and Sabertooth are mutants, it seemed that the X- gene skipped a generation, also, like you two, he is interested in learning about his past. I am afraid, that learning the truth about his family would give him the wrong impressions of mutants, not all of us are bad, also, since he just moved here, give him a few days to get settled in before you tell him, and I don't know how he is going to react, so please be careful."  
  
"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" ask Xaiver, at dinner that evening. "Yeah, said Scott, the school elections are coming up, and I am going to run for president." "Small world, said Jean, so am I." "You? Said Scott rudely, you don't stand a chance." "Really, said Jean, if I didn't know better, I would think you were scared of me winning." "Yeah right, said Scott, I know I already have Kurt's and Evan's vote, right boys?" "Well, two can play this game, replied Jean angrily, and I have the girls." "I don't want to get in the middle of this," whispered Evan to Kitty. Kitty nobbed, " hope they don't lose their friendship other this."  
  
A few days later Graydon was eating lunch alone in the cafeteria. Even though he had been going to the school for a week or so, he still, hasn't made any friends. What's the point he thought bitterly, I'll just move again. While he was picking at his meatloaf, he noticed two teenagers coming near him. What were their names again? He wondered, the boy who was a bit eccentric was name Kirk, or something, and the girl, he had no idea. "Hi, said Kurt, as he sat beside Graydon. My name is Kurt, and this is my sister, Marie, we came here to talk to you, because we know something about your past." "What do you know about my past?" asked Graydon suspisly. "Well, your mother, our mother, name is Raven Darkholme, and your father's name is Victor Creed. They, like us, are mutants. Raven can shapeshift. Victor Creed is cat-like, I am a teleportor, also, this is not the way I look, Kurt takes off his image inducer reveling his true self, and Marie can absorb the energy or power of whomever she touches." "And I am suppose to believe that you two, are my long-lost siblings, and that you are mutants?" sneered Graydon. "Yes," said Kurt hurt. "Well, I don't, he said angrily, as he stormed out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Watch it, said Scott as Graydon bumped into him as he left the cafeteria. Hey Kurt, would you like to be my campaign manager?" "No, said Kurt, because I am going through a family crisis right now." "Tough break, maybe I'll ask Evan, Well thanks anyway," replied Scott. Kurt hoped he didn't take it the wrong way; he just didn't want to disappoint either of his friends. "Oh, said Jean, when she bumped into Scott later that day, how is your campaign going?" "Great, Scott lied, and yours?" "It's going okay, replied Jean, I'll see you later," as she walked off the opposite direction. "See you later."  
  
Later that day the four younger mutants were talking about the election. "I would hate to get in the middle of this since their both my friends," said Kitty. "Elections are stupid, said Rouge, a popularity contest." "It's hard to stay neutral, said Evan, since both are our friends, they feel if we don't vote for them, we would be being disloyal." "Yeah, agreed Kurt, I wish there was a way the both of them could win."  
  
"Today class, said Kitty's science teacher Mr. Young, we are going to start our unit on mutations, you all will be responsible for writing up a report. Great, thought Kitty, Principal Kelly probably thought of it since he knew that some of the students, her included are mutants. What am I suppose to write about, she wondered. That all mutants are bad, and all should die. Kitty knew that mutation wasn't a disease, but part of human evolution. Are that I am a mutant? "Hey Kitty, said Lance as he and Kitty walked together to the auditorium for the election debates, aren't two of your X-Greeks friends running for president?" She nobbed, she hated when Lance and his goons from the Brotherhood called her and her friends the X-Geeks, but she didn't say anything. During the assembly she kept thinking about her science assignment. She hardly heard any of Scott or Jean's speeches, but she did hear a little part of Nick Adams, a popular senior also presidential candidate, speech. Since everyone knew about Scott and Jean being mutants, maybe there was a chance he could win.  
  
"Are you sure about this, asked Rouge to Kurt later that week, as the two were preparing to talk to Graydon again, last time we tried, she reminded him, he practally snubbed us." "All I want to do is to extend my hand in friendship," Kurt answered. "I doubt it would work," she warned. "Hello, said Kurt, as he saw Graydon in the library later that day, can we talk." "Go away freaks, sneered Graydon, I don't want to talk to you." "And why not, interrupted Rouge, just because of what your parents did to you doesn't mean all mutants are like that."  
  
"Shut up." "Make me," challenged Rouge as she took off her glove. "Rouge, warned Kurt as he tried to pull Rouge, away from his half-brother, don't start anything." "Okay, said a relucted Rouge, as she shot him an evil look, lets go." "Hey, said some guy named Jason, one of Duncan's loser friends, those freaks giving you any crap?" "No, said Graydon, in the matter of fact, I'm thinking of starting an anti- mutant group, want to join?" "Sure, said Jason, so would a bunch of my friends." "What will we call ourselves?" The boys thought for awhile, "What about the Friends of Humanity?" "Great name!" " Lets meet today at the flagpole after school." "Great," said Graydon happy to make new friends for the first time.  
  
"What's wrong," Beast asked a distraught Kurt that night. Kurt sighed, "I found out my half-brother hates me." "Oh, said Hank, as he sat by Kurt, he is probably just upset about what he learned, though is not your fault, he may carry this hatred for mutants for quite some time, but maybe someday, the two of you could become friends." "Maybe, said Kurt, feeling better, thanks Hank."  
  
"We now have the results of the class elections, said Principal Kelly, then he went and listed all of the class and student body officers. And now, our new student body president is, Nick Adams. Jean's homeroom class broke into cheers. Jean felt bad, not because she lost the elections, but because she almost last her best friend due to competition. "Hey Jean, said Scott, when he saw her at lunch, I just want to say.." "It's okay, interrupted Jean, I forgive you, if you forgive me." "Deal, said Scott, as he shook her hands, it's good to be friends again."  
  
"So what's been happening," asked Scott, as the six friends sat together at lunch. "Well, said Kurt, I meet my half-brother and learned that you cant always be liked." "I learned you shouldn't let class elections get in the way of friendships, I am sorry I made you guys choose sides, said Scott. "Me too, said Jean, do you forgive us?" "Of course, said Evan. "I got back my report on mutation back, said Kitty, and I got an A." "Congratulations, Rouge said to her roommate. Kurt sat between the two girls smiling, even if he never makes friends with Graydon, he still has good friends, and that's all that matters. 


End file.
